Mystica Prime: Holiday Special
by Mystica Prime
Summary: THANKS FOR VOTING! Here's the "Holiday Special" that was asked for. I decided it was still appropriate to upload it, since its still freaking snowy where I live... ENJOY!  Rated T for safety- Kind of graphic    13 pages long! yay!


TA-DA! I'm not dead! I LIIIIIIIVE!  
This is for all of my readers who have been ever so patient with me. I know my "Mystca Prime" story is not yet complete, so this could be considered MAJOR SPOILERS... then again, you all know that they bonded... so I dunoo. Decide for yourself.  
As stated in my poll, this is a special treat. I'm quite surprised that this one got the most votes.  
And yes, this is a prelude to the sequel that will come out... whenever I get around to finishing it... if I ever finish it.  
I've been so pre-occupied with SENIOR YEAR school work and writing other fanfictions. (P.S. If you want to see those, please say so in your review or a message)

So now, on with the story_.___

-With Optimus-

The snow was falling EVERYWHERE in Detroit. There was not one spot that wasn't completely covered in several inches snow. It was practically a white out and there was no one person outside, only a few stranded cars on the not-so-busy streets. If there was anybody out and about, it was the Autobots on patrol duty. Even though it was Christmas Eve, Optimus took his patrols seriously, as did Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Sari and Mystica.

Ah, Mystica… so grown up now. For Optimus, It's hard to believe that it was only this past year that he got his daughter back. She was 17 now, and more beautiful than ever. Her long brown hair, her tanned skin, her thin form, her shining blue eyes were nothing but perfection. Optimus sighed, happy but sad that his daughter was so grown up…..she even had a Spark-Mate now….it was none other than Prowl, the once dead-beat, reserved ninja-bot. Of course, it was hard to accept that Prowl's spark called out to her own only because Mystica was his daughter, but nonetheless, Optimus gave them his blessing. What mattered is that Mystica was still around and that she was happy.

:_Boss-bot, Did you find anything unusual around the south end of the city?_: a voice over the open comm-link asks. It was Bumblebee.

"No Bumblebee, Every thing's clear. Bulkhead, did you find anything?" Optimus replies, then moving his attention to Bulkhead.

:_Nothing on the west side, sir_: Bulkhead reports.

"Good…Ratchet, did you have any trouble?"

:_I went back base an hour ago. The east side was completely quiet._:

"Alright then…Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Let's head back to base. I'm sure Mystica and Sari are waiting for us to return." Optimus says, turning and heading back to the old warehouse.

_-At the Base_-

Walking outside into the now gently falling snow, Mystica takes a deep breath and then watches the fog that the warm air created with the cool air. Christmas time was her favorite time of the year. But this year was extra special….This was the first year that she spent this wonderful holiday with her father and the one she loved most.

'_Mystica…Are you alright? Prime said that we should stay inside.'_ That voice could only belong to one mech…it rang clear and strong through the bond that they shared. Mystica felt his concern and his love come rushing through her.

'_I'm fine, Prowl…just enjoying the cool air. You should join me' _Mystica replies, returning Prowl's love so very eagerly. It was a wonderful feeling, being bonded to another's spark and sharing a love that you never thought possible. To feel it as waves throughout your body was indescribable. Mystica closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, wrapping a green shawl tighter around her shoulders. It was a gift from Prowl simply because he loved her. They had been bonded for a year now, 3 months ago today being an anniversary.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, my love? You seem distant and you've wanted to be alone these past few weeks." Prowl asks, coming up next to his bonded and wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. Mystica sighed happily and snuggled closer to his chest, hearing the beat of his spark and feeling the warmth that radiated from his body, both of which were relaxing for her.

"I will admit I've been feeling rather tired, but nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe it's the weather….too much snow, don't you think?" Mystica says, looking up at Prowl's face. Prowl chuckled and then kissed her, sending her waves of love that she quickly accepted and returned.

"Yes, there is more snow that the year before. Is that all or is there something else?" Prowl says, now wrapping both arms around Mystica when he felt her shiver.

'_One would think you would know a femme better than this, Prowl. You had a girlfriend before you ever met me…._' Mystica says over their bond.

'_Yes, but each femme is different. Each one is unique, my love_. _Besides, Amberstar is nothing like you at all. _'

'_How right you are, dearest, but I doesn't help with my current predicament. I still don't know why I'm so tired' _Mystica says. "And no….its not from our late night 'activities', so don't be getting any ideas." She speaks aloud, knowing that Prowl loved keeping her up at night.

"Do you want Ratchet to scan you for a virus? That may be the problem. It is virus season for humans."

"No, I've already gone in 3 times in 3 weeks. He can't find anything wrong. All systems are a go….and I'm not a human, so you can just exclude all that."

"Hmm, Interesting..." Prowl replies, looking away and pondering what his Spark-mate just said. '_And I know you're not human, love... I'm just stating a fact._'

"Prowl! Mystica! I'm decorating the tree! Wanna help?" Sari shouts, running out to Prowl and Mystica.

"Sounds like fun, Sari. We'll be inside in a moment." Mystica says. Prowl turns, bringing Mystica with him to go inside the base, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong? Sari's waiting."

"I wanted to ask you something." Mystica replies, feeling Prowl's concern. She looked away from his face, trying to calm her sudden nervous frenzy. "What would…..um…Would you…uhh…" she tried, sighing in the end.

"Would I what, Mystica?" Prowl asks, his concern increasing. Mystica lifted her gaze Prowl's blazing blue optics. Although his visor was covering his optics, they still shone through with an amazing brightness.

"I was wondering if….if you wanted to plant a tree this spring." She timidly says. Prowl lifted an optic ridge in confusion but then smiled. Mystica smiled back and lifted herself up to kiss him. He gladly accepted, pulling her up against him and holding her close. The two moaned in unison, the pleasure of each other overcoming the memory of what they were going to do.

"If that's what was bothering you, I will gladly plant a hundred trees with you, Mystica."

"Well then that makes me feel so much better, My Prowler….Now kiss me again, I'm dieing to feel your lips against mine." Mystica replies, hiding the pain of what she really wanted. Prowl kissed her deeply, his tongue moving slowly across her lower lip. Mystica teased him by pulling away and giggling, gently pushing his head away with her finger. "I don't think we should do that out here….."

"I suppose you're right...We wouldn't…oh look! There's Optimus and the others!" Prowl says. Mystica smiled widely and broke free from Prowl's arms, running towards the blue and red fire engine. Optimus transformed with a large smile on his face and he was greeted with a hug from his daughter. Prowl smiled and went inside the base. He absolutely hated it when his Spark-Mate was left alone. But as long as she was with her father, or another trusted friends, Prowl knew she was safe. The last thing that he wanted was his bonded to be hurt in ANY way, shape or form.

'_Don't even think about leaving me! I'm gonna need that warm body of yours when I let go of my dad_!' Mystica shouted through the bond she had with Prowl.

'_Alright, I'll stay_.' Prowl simply said, sending her his love and having it returned eagerly. Mystica released her grip on Prime's waist and smiled up at him, exchanging a few words before running before over to Prowl and his waiting arms. '_Do you know how much I love you?_'

'_Maybe….Why don't you kiss me and let me know that way_?' Mystica teased, her laughter ringing through their bond. Optimus watched as Prowl leaned in to kiss his daughter and the absolute joy in his daughter's eyes was a wonderful sight.

"Alright, Alright…Don't be getting too carried away. Let's go inside." Optimus says, breaking up the little "kiss fest" that was going on between the bonded couple. They all laughed heartily as they walked into the base, and received a loud "MERRY CHRISTMAS" from Sari and Jazz. Ratchet grumbled something incoherent, probably his version of saying 'Merry Christmas'.

"Come on, guys! There's still more decorations to put up…..and the mistletoe needs to be hung!" said Sari, gentle shaking a bundle of leaves and red berries in her hand. "OK, Jazz, I want you to put up the red garland over there." And she pointed to the east wall.

"Gotcha, little lady. I'm all over it." And he grabs the garland.

"Bumblebee, can you help me put up the mistletoe?"

"It would be an honor, Sari." Bumblebee says, making Sari blush. He always found a way to flatter her, no matter if he tried or not. He also knew what she wanted and why she asked him.

"Prowl and Mystica….Would you do the honors of putting the star atop the tree?" Sari asks, turning her attention to the couple now sitting on the couch.

"Sure, Sari." Mystica says, removing Prowl's arms from around her waist. She got up and made her way over to Sari with Prowl close behind, and she took the large, golden star from her hands. '_Ready, Love?_'

'_Always_.'

Mystica smiled as she started her rockets and Prowl started his jet boosters and wrapped an arm around her once more. The two slowly ascended to the top of the 50-foot tree, smiling the whole way. Why wouldn't they be smiling? It was Christmas Eve, they were madly in love, and they were bonded. The night just couldn't get any better! They get to the top and put the star on together, making the whole tree illuminate with blue, red, yellow, and green lights.

"Here's to a great year with you all. I love you guys so much!" Mystica announces, descending to floor and grabbing a wine glass. The other's took a can of oil. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all cheered, then taking a long swig of their drink. '_This night just can't get any better, Prowl! This is wonderful!'_

'_Indeed, Mystica. I love you so much…more than words could ever describe'_

'_I love you too. You are the greatest something that ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade the world for you'_

'_Good to know.' _And he kissed her, sending her his love over and over again. Everyone simply stared and cat-calls were heard from Jazz.

"_This is the greatest night of the year_." Mystica thought. "_I would never, ever regret anything like this_."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

-Later on-

It was an hour until midnight. The party had wound down to mere chit-chat, compared to the dancing and karaoke from earlier. Jazz played the song that Mystica and Prowl first danced to together. Mystica even got Prowl to sing "You are the Music in Me" with her. He was reluctant at first, but he gave in after hearing her first few notes….those sweet, beautiful notes that filled his audio receptors and mind. She even sang to him through their bond, making it something extra special. Now that all was mostly quiet, Mystica was curled up against Prowl on the couch, having a somewhat restless sleep. Prowl felt her disturbed movements and pulled onto his lap, hoping it would offer her some comfort. He wrapped his arms around her as she moaned uncomfortably.

"Mystica, what's wrong?" Prowl kept his voice low so as not to raise concern amongst the others. Mystica opened her eyes and frowned.

"I feel kinda sick..." she moaned, her hand now caressing her stomach.

"Do you want Ratchet to look you over?" Prowl asks, keeping his concern from peaking. He wanted to badly to rush her to Ratchet, but he refrained from doing because he knew that Mystica would if she needed it. Still, the need stayed...something wasn't right.

"It was probably the wine. I drank a little to much." She says, remembering the 5 tall glasses she consumed in 4 hours. "I'm gonna spend the night in my quarters. I don't want you losing recharge because of me."

"I could go several days without recharge, Mystica. I'll be fine." He gently scolded her, but sending his love over their bond. Mystica sighed and shook her head, then got up from his reluctant grip.

"You need your recharge. I'll be OK for just one night." She replied, and leaned over to give Prowl a kiss. It was short and sweet, but very welcome. "I love you." Mystica whispered.

"Love you too….forever."

"And ever…"

"until the end…" they finished together and Mystica made her way to her quarters. Prowl watched her disappear down the hall, still wondering why she wouldn't want him to stay with her. It wasn't the first time she got sick, but something was different this time. Normally, she would stay with him for comfort….Something is definitely different.

"Ratchet….Have you been reading Mystica's vitals this evening?" Prowl got the attention of the medical officer.

"Here and there. I have noticed that she isn't quite herself. That normally exciting girl that we all know wasn't here tonight." Ratchet simply replies.

"Has she come to see you recently? Like in the past 2 weeks?" Prowl asks, rising from the couch. Ratchet moved away from the others and into the medical bay, Prowl following closely behind.

"Yes, four times. I scanned her several times, but nothing changed. She seems to be in perfect health, Prowl. I don't know what to say." Ratchet said. Prowl looked away from the medic and began to pace the medical bay slowly, thinking of the many possible reason why Mystica would be sick. Ratchet just watched him with a confused expression and crossed arms.

"Are you sure its not one of those evasive viruses? For all you know something could be killing her." Prowl piped up after several minutes.

"I ran my best and most detailed scans, Prowl. I even gave her a preventative, virus protection upload. I can't do anything more…..I'm sorry."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

-With Mystica-

The walk only took 5 minutes to her room, but it felt like so much longer. Mystica felt dizzy with every step she took and her stomach ached. She slowly punched in a code for her room and stepped inside, leaning against the walk for support. Her legs felt weak, like they were going to collapse underneath her.

"What is wrong with me?" she moaned, her legs now folding underneath her as she slid down the wall. "It can't possibly be the wine... maybe it is virus…." She said to herself, her breathing was short and quick. Mystica transformed into her lioness mode and stood up, her four legs giving her more support than two. Jumping up onto her window ledge, Mystica nearly collapsed from the cool air that rushed through the open window. It was relieving only for a moment, but her stomach started doing flips and rolls all over again. Mystica jumped down onto her bed and pulled a thick blanket over herself, curling up underneath it, but even that didn't drive away the chills she was getting. She felt Prowl's concern lingering over their bond, and she felt his desire to be close to her. "_No….I can't let him feel this…He means too much to me…_"

'_Mystica, my love, what's wrong? There's something you aren't telling me_' Prowls voice called over their bond. _'What is it, darling?'_

'_Please….just leave me alone for tonight. I'll be fine._' Mystica says. She then blocked her side of their link, preventing Prowl from speaking to her or anything more. Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks…She was in so much pain. Her stomach felt it was being twisted, her back ached like no tomorrow….all in all, Mystica began to think she was dying...that is…until a crushing pain filled her abdominal area. Terror filled her body and she tried to transform…. And she couldn't. The pain intensified and Mystica did the only thing that might help…..she screamed.

-With Prowl and Ratchet-

'_Mystica?...Mystica!...MYSTICA!_' Prowl called desperately through their bond, but to no avail. "Ratchet! She blocked me! She's shielding her spark from me!" Prowl exclaimed, rushing into back the medical bay. Ratchet looked up at the desperate expression on the cyber-ninja's face. He knew that Mystica meant the world to him, that Prowl would do anything to keep her from harm.

"Take it easy, Prowl. _Calmly_, call to her again. Send your love or whatever you do." Ratchet says, putting his hands on Prowls shoulders to keep him from falling.

"Prowl, what's going on?" Optimus demanded, his rushed steps made it seem like he stomped into the room.

"Calm down, Prime. He doesn't know and neither do I, so I suggest you shut down that over-active emotional programming of yours and keep your slagging mouth shut!" Ratchet growled. Optimus glared at the medical-bot, but relaxed enough to get the story.

"So you're saying that my daughter has been in here several times, and you couldn't even figure what's wrong with her?"

"All scans came out normal, Prime. Everything was 100%. I can't explain it." Ratchet says in disbelief and the three of them were silent. Optimus began pacing the room and Prowl leaned against the wall to support himself, trying hard to reach Mystica's spark.

'_Please, my love... Open up to me….I love you…_' and he sent his love over and over again. He felt the barrier she put up to block everything, but he never stopped trying. He tried desperately to push through her wall, giving her his undying love….and then it happened…the wall collapsed and a voice screamed through the bond.

'_PROWL!_' the voice was filled with fear and it belonged to Mystica. Her desperate cry was enough for him to know she needed him.

'_Hold on, Mystica! I'm coming!_'

'_HURRY!_'

"Ratchet! Mystica needs us! Let's go!" Prowl shouted, causing Optimus and Ratchet to jump back. Ratchet watched as the desperate cyber-ninja ran out and towards the personal quarters. He quickly followed, taking few tools with him, not knowing what to expect, so he just ran. Optimus was close behind. Mystica's desperate and painful screams could be heard from down the hall.

"PROWL! Get the door open now!" Optimus commanded.

"I'm trying! She created a new code recently."

"Slice it open for all I care! GET IT OPEN NOW." Optimus growled. The sudden noise and outbursts caused Jazz, Bumblebee and Sari to run to the others, asking about what's going on. Prowl transformed to his second alternate mode, a lion. Being that he had the same abilities as Mystica, except the sonic roar, he used his energon claws and sliced through the door.

"Get out of my way!" Ratchet barked and pushed through the door. Mystica lifted her head to see Ratchet running in and a slightly relieved look passed over her face, but it didn't last for long. Prowl joined him and Optimus blocked the others from entering.

"Ratchet…..it hurts!" Mystica gasped. "Make…it….Stop…" she sobbed.

"I need you to calm down, Mystica. I'm here now, I'll help you." Ratchet says, gently running his fingers over her sweat soaked fur. But he stopped when he got to her stomach….his optics widened as he pressed down slightly, causing Mystica to groan in pain. He knew that feeling….the convulsing of the muscles in abdomen. She whimpered as the pressure was released and Prowl was nuzzling her ears and between her eyes.

"Ratchet, what are you doing? She's in enough pain already." Prowl angrily growled, feeling Mystica's pain trickle over their bond.

"You may want to leave for this, Prowl. I'm going to give her a sedative for the pain, but then the real fun begins." Ratchet says, pointing to the door. "She very, VERY close. You really don't want to be in here."

Prowl gave him a confused look, but came to the sudden realization of what Ratchet was saying…and he fainted. Ratchet called Optimus in and Prowl's limp form was dragged out. Ratchet then gave the sedative to Mystica and her breathing calmed ever so slightly….hopefully relaxed enough to cause her less strain.

"Mystica, I need you to calm down and breathe evenly for me."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING, YOU SLAGGING AFT HEAD! I CAN'T BREATHE EVENLY!" Mystica shouted, lifting her head and baring her teeth. But then, her eyes rolled back and her head flopped back down.

"Take it easy…You don't want to harm your child…." Ratchet calmly spoke. Mystica was then silent and her entire body relaxed for mere moments as realization kicked in.

"I don't understand….how? When?" she moaned, her labored breathing evident as she spoke. "I'm pregnant? I was pregnant? How did I not know? How did it slip past your scans?"

"No time for that….Can you transform? It might help." Ratchet says, gently pressing on her abdomen, feeling for the sparkling's movement

"No I can't….I tried…I'm stuck like this…" she gasped.

"Alright then, now when I say so, I need you to push." He says and Mystica nodded slowly. Ratchet could tell she was fighting the pain. It wasn't easy to birth a sparkling. All femmes felt excruciating pain through the abdominal area. But Mystica was different…Normally, scans would bring up any sign of life. But not this time….This time, the sparkling was completely unexpected.

"Ratchet! Make it stop!" Mystica growled.

"It's time…. Ready….Push!" Ratchet commanded her. Mystica groaned loudly and clenched her teeth. The pain was utterly horrid!

"I thought you gave me a pain killer, Ratchet!" Mystica screamed. Optimus walked by the door to try and see what was happening. He heard the whole conversation between them. He stopped nearby the door to hear his daughters scream once more….and he couldn't do anything to prevent her pain.

_-With Sari, Bee, and Jazz- (Main room)_

"Dang, what's goin' on in there, yo? Sound's like Ratchet's torturing her or somethin'." Jazz says, kneeling beside Prowl's limp body and gently prodding it with hopes of waking him up.

"From what I heard, Mystica's…uhmm…she's uh…." Sari begins. _"How do you tell an intergalactic dude that a woman is giving birth?"_

"Sari, What's going on? What's wrong with Mystica?" Bumblebee asks, the concern clear in his voice.

"Uhm…Ratchet might explain it better than I can, Bee."

"Listen little lady, we all care about Mystica and we all want to know what's going on with her. Please just tell us what you know."

"Fine…Ok so….Long story short…Mysticasgonnabeamother…" Sari says, ramming her last words together.

"Sari, I only got the first half. But if I heard you right, you said that Mystica's gonna be a mother."

"Gosh, Bumblebee, You understand me so well…." Sari says, a smile forming on her face. Jazz stood up and gaped, while Bumblebee fainted. "Oh great….another offline mech…now what?" she grumbled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

-With Mystica- (2 hours later)

You're almost there, Mystica. You can do it." Ratchet urged her on, but his efforts went wasted as Mystica struggled to push the sparkling out. Her harsh breathing and winces of utter pain made him feel terrible, knowing that her strength was being pushed to the limits.

"Ratch….I can't….do it…It…Hurts…" she gasps, trying so hard to keep herself from going offline. Ratchet checked his internal clock, noting it had been just over 2 hours since Mystica first went into labor, and silently scolding himself for not even thinking of pregnancy as a possibility.

"Mystica, I know you can. You are stronger than what you think you are and its not because of the All-Spark power." he encouraged her, gently stroking her coolant dampened fur. "You CAN do it."

Mystica lifted her head to look at him. There was doubt in her eyes, but at the same time she put her complete trust in him and a new hope was found. She whispered a 'Thank you" to him and the her eyes clamped shut. Ratchet felt another contraction move its way through her abdomen. Mystica's head hit the berth once again and she clenched her teeth to endure the pain. She moaned loudly and gave one large and final push before the sparkling slid out. Mystica gasped in relief...the pain was gone!

"You did it, Mystica..." Rachet whispered, whines and whimpers coming from a small, brown ball of wet fur in his hands. Ratchet called for Sari and told her to bring a few towels with her. He stared in awe at the little life that no no bigger than the palm of his right servo.

"Ratchet..." Mystica whispered back, tears in her eyes revealing a joy and a terror that he had he had seen in many femmes before. "My baby..." she softly sobbed as Ratchet placed the newborn in her arms.

"I'm here, Ratch. Here's the...Oh Mystica..." Sari spoke, but never startling her companions. "Is it a boy or girl?" she asked. Mystica cradled the new born in her paws, admiring the wonder that was her child.

"Its a boy, Sari..." Mystica said. "My little boy..."

"You did well, Mystica, considering this was so sudden."

'Thank you, Ratchet...Do you think Prowl is awake by now?"

"I can go wake him if he isn't. Be right back." Ratchet replied. "Sari, stay with Mystica and let me know if anything unusual happens."

Sari never replied, and it was probably for the best, because the small bundle of fur began to stir and whine. She and Mystica watched in wonder as the little one opened his eyes. Little, bright blue orbs were revealed. They were just like Mystica's eyes. The Autobot blue for the iris and pupil, a much darker ring around those, and a pale blue on the outside.

"What's his name, Mystica?" Sari asked, her voice a near whisper.

It was then that the new mother noticed that her son didn't have a name. Of course, it has only been mere minutes since his birth, but he should have a name. Mystica looked at Sari, thinking she had a suggestion. Sari shrugged.

And then perfect name came to mind...

"Christian..." Mystica whispered.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

-Main Room-

Optimus paced the floor worriedly. Everything had gone quiet so quickly and there was no word from Ratchet. The 3 other occupants watched him, worry covering their own expressions...the fourth was recovering from his shock.

"_Me? A father?...Its not possible..._" Prowl thought, his processor still reeling from Ratchet's words. Prowl had transformed back into his robot mode and sat on the concrete couch, his head in his hands. "_You're a father, Prowl...A Creator with your spark-mate..._" his inner voice taunted him with such sayings.

"Optimus, Prowl." a voice called. Ratchet's voice. He stood at the entrance of the Rec. Room and his face showed no emotion. Optimus immediately stopped his pacing and looked expectantly at the Medical-bot. Prowl stood up quickly, optics wide and attentive, waiting for the news of what became of his Mate.

"Is she alright, Ratchet?" Optimus questioned. Ratchet smiled a bit and nodded.

"I'm surprised you can't feel it...especially you, Prowl." Ratchet stated. The ninja-bot was confused as he stared at the Medic...and then it came to him. Gentle waves of love, happiness, fear, and uncertainty. But above all was love... and a new presence... Ratchet smiled "Go on, Prowl."

And he was off faster than light, speeding down the hall as a motorcycle, leaving black and smoking tire marks in his wake. Optimus and the others watched as the cyber-ninja took off... all wondering what the fate of their leader's child could be...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

-With Prowl-

Screeching tires were heard echoing the the hallway, the roar of his engine even more so. It didn't take long for Prowl to reach the door of his mate's quarters. Could it be possible? Him? A father? He transformed, his upper body sagging because lack of energy. Even being out cold for a time, it did nothing for his energy levels.

_Can it be true?_ He wondered, staring at the door.

'_My love_' her sweet voice called, her love filling him through the bond. '_Please..come in..._'. Prowl never felt so unsure, and didn't hide it from Mystica. Her gentle laughter was heard within himself. '_It's alright...I promise..._'

Slowly, he tapped in her key code to open the door. A short code, yes...but he felt so heavy with anticipation that it seemed to take so long. What if she was injured and hiding it from him? What had become of her beautiful form? What if she was on her death bed? Was he here to wait with her until her spark extinguished?

Prowl was startled when the door opened, sliding the side... and what he saw inside is something he will never forget.

There, lying on her berth, was his mate in alternate form... Her dark tan coat was shiny as always, her bright blue eyes shimmering with adoration and love as she looked down to her paws. The early morning sunlight broke through the foggy windows, save for one that was opened slightly. In his optics...she had never looked more beautiful...

"Hello, Prowl." her soft voice called. As if in a trance, Prowl walked over to her, his were steps somewhat shaky. His optics were locked on the small being that laid between Mystica's paws. For the first time in his long life, Prowl felt an overwhelming sense of pride as he looked upon the tiny, sleeping form of his son.

"Mystica..." he whispered, his fingers cautiously reaching out to that small, brown-furred form. His index finger gently caressed the top of the sparkling's head, fingering the tiny tuft of golden hair.

"This is your son, Prowl…" she replied, lifting her head to look at her mate. Prowl looked back at her, almost to stunned to say anything… instead, he kissed the space between her eyes.

"I love you, Mystica…"

"And I love you, Prowl."

The pair then look down to the lightly stirring form of the sparkling, both with gentle smiles of uninhibited joy. In all the time that he had lived, Prowl never felt so happy. Just when he thought everything was complete, something else happened and brought him a joy unimaginable.

"What's his name, Mystica?"

"I'd like to call him…Christian." She said. "What do you think?"

"Its wonderful…but let's take it a step further."

"What?"

"Nightwatch…Christian Nightwatch.

Mystica smiled brighter than every before. Prowl felt her inhibited joy and love flow through him in waves. He returned it in full and then some.

After all they had been through together, nothing compared to this moment. Their bonding... the first big milestone of life together for eternity and the moment that nothing could seemingly compare to. Now, their child, the birth of their firstborn son, had come into the world.

Everything was finally perfect.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Kind of a cheesy ending, in my opinion... but I like it.

Yes, I know the birth scene was INCREDIBLY INACCURATE to the TFA world (and Transformers in general). But think of it this way... Mystica's body, what she looks like, acts like is ALL based off of **Mr. Liam Carter.** (the big fat jerk who got drunk in 'MP:CWAH'). So, that being said, that's why her birth is similar to that of a human. Her code/DNA is base off of such. Because she did not have Optimus to imprint on, Liam was her "role model". Optimus' spark only activated the protoform to begin her creation (the making of her Cybertronian systems, possible personality, optic/eye color, etc...).

NEW BIO  
Name: Christian Nightwatch Prime (Christian because of the time of year and I like the name- Nightwatch because of his father- Prime after his grandfather and mother)  
Birthday: Dec. 26, 2009, 3:00 AM  
Parents: Autobot Mystica Prime (Mother)  
Autobot Prowl (Father)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! You have no idea how much it is appreciated!  
Review if you want... and please know that I DO STILL write my fanfictions (not so much RWHK), I'm just bouncing around to different parts of the story as it comes to mind. Not the best writing technique, but it works for me... to an extent.

GOD BLESS YOU!  
-Mystica Prime


End file.
